Tú haces que sea de esta manera
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Goten a perdido la memoria por un accidente y nota que todos actúan diferente en torno a él y tendrá que descubrir el por que de sus actitudes de todos pero sobre todo como era él antes Yaoi TxG
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí traigo otra historia Yaoi de Trunks x Goten es que esta pareja me gusta mucho bueno si no os gusta este genero os recomiendo que no la leáis os dejos con el primer capítulo _

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama y desgraciadamente no son míos

En un hospital de la ciudad de la ciudad del Oeste se encontraba en una de las habitaciones Trunks sentado en una silla al lado de la cama agarrando la mano de su amigo de la infancia, el chico de diecinueve años de cabellos lilas tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y con aspecto de no haber dormido en semanas, Trunks miró por la ventana un momento para luego mirar a Goten, que el rostro del mas joven parecía pacífico, Trunks sonrió con una sonrisa pequeña al recordar que hacía muchos años no veía a su amigo de la infancia tan sereno, sin previo a viso Trrunks se acercó al rostro de su amigo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios como hacia cada día cuando se tenía que ir a casa a descansar, pero ese día fue diferente por que justo cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Goten el chico mas joven empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos, Trunks al ver que se despertaba se levantó de su asiento con sorpresa y sin dejar de mirar al chico mas joven, en cambio Goten al despertar estaba aturdido sin saber donde estaba, miró a todos los lados asta que su mirada vio a otro joven algo distanciado de él y con cara de sorpresa

-dónde estoy? -susurró Goten

-estás en un hospital-tardó en responder Trunks y sin intenciones de acercarse

-y quien eres tú? Y sobre todo quien soy yo?-dijo Goten confundido, Trunks al escuchar al chico solo se le quedó mirando asta que después de unos segundos se acercó a la cama con cautela

-de veras que no recuerdas quien eres?-dijo Trunks extrañado y el otro negó con la cabeza -te llamas Goten-haciendo una pausa-Son Goten … y yo soy Trunks Brief … no te suena

-no-dijo Goten-pero si dices que es mi nombre lo será … y tú que tienes que ver conmigo

-Yo-dijo Trunks agachando la cabeza durante un momento para luego mirarlo -fuimos los mejores amigos -Goten solo lo miró -llamaré a tus padres y diré a los médicos que por fin has despertado

-he estado mucho tiempo-dijo Goten

-casi un mes -dijo Trunk

-que pasó?-dijo Goten poniendo su mano en la cabeza-que dolor de cabeza -susurró

-un accidente en el laboratorio-dijo Trunks y salió de la habitación con el teléfono en la mano y dejando a Goten solo en la habitación

-que extraño-susurró el chico de cabellos negros-no consigo recordar nada de mi vida-en cambio fuera de la habitación Trunks avisó a losmédicos de que Goten se despertó y estos enseguida fueron a revisar al chico, y de mientras le revisaban Trunks llamó por teléfono a Chichi, estuvo un rato esperando que alguien lo cogiera pero eso no pasó

-llamaré a casa-dijo Trunks y marcó el número de casa y enseguida Bulma cogió el teléfono-hola mama

-_hola Trunks_-dijo Bulma por la otra línea-_pasa algo?_

_-_no … bueno si, llamé a casa de Chichi y allí no se encuentra nadie

_-Chichi está aquí con Goku y Gohan_-dijo Bulma-_le ha pasado algo a Goten?_

_-_la puedes decir que se ponga?

-_claro, ahora te la paso-_Trunks estuvo un rato esperando asta que Chichi se puso

-_Trunks que ha pasado con Goten-_dijo Chichi por lastra línea algo agitada

-no le ha pasado nada -dijo Trunks- solo quería comunicarte que Goten por fin a despertado-el chico estuvo esperando una reacción de alegría por parte de la mujer pero solo encontró silencio y después decir en un susurró y con la voz apagada que Goten había despertado, esto a Trunks no le agradó

-_ahora vamos hacia allí Trunks-_y Chichi colgó el teléfono, Trunks estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer de pelo negro pero también por la reacción de los demás ya que cuando ella les comunicó solo hubo silencio, Trunks no quiso pensar mas en esto y vio como los médicos salieron de la habitación y el chico se acercó a uno de los médicos

-doctor-dijo Trunks- me puede decir si le pasa algo?-el médico solo sonrió al chico

-esto le debería decir a la familia-dijo médico

-ellos ya vienen hacia aquí-respondió Trunks

-por lo general está bien-dijo el médico-solo tiene amnesia … solo necesita tiempo para recuperar todos sus recuerdos

-entiendo-susurró Trunks con preocupación

-una persona normal no fuera sobrevivido a una explosión como esa-dijo mas para si el médico que para Trunks -pero quien lleva ha Goten es el doctor Son

-se que su hermano lo lleva -dijo Trunks

-si tienes alguna pregunta se la debes de preguntar a él-dijo el médico-bueno te dejo, tengo mas pacientes -y sin mas el médico se fue, Trunks suspiró y entró a la habitación vio como Goten se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared

-no deberías de hacer ningún esfuerzo-dijo Trunks con seriedad y Goten le miró

-no me gusta este lugar-dijo Goten de mala gana -y tampoco me gusta no recordar nada

-el médico ha dicho que solo necesitas tiempo para recuperar tu memoria-esto lo dijo Trunks con algo de tristeza

-tengo ganas de saber quien era yo antes-dijo Goten mirando por la ventana desde la cama, hubo un silencio durante un rato asta que Goten volvió hablar-como era yo antes del accidente?-Trunks solo lo miró sin saber que contarle-no vas a decirme? Has dicho que éramos amigos

-éramos-susurró Trunks

-entonces dejemos de ser amigos-dijo Goten -que pasó para que dejáramos de ser amigos?

-no dejemos de ser amigos, solo nos distanciemos -respondió Trunks-tú tuviste otros amigos, Goten iba a decirle algo mas pero en la habitación entraron dos mujeres y tres hombres, una de ellas con el pelo negro se acercó a Goten y lo abrazó con fuerza

-que alegría Goten que estés despierto -dijo la mujer sin dejar de abrazarlo y Goten solo estaba confundido e intentando alejar a la mujer asta que la mujer se separó del chico-te ocurre algo Goten?-dijo con preocupación y con algo de temor la mujer -Goten solo miró a cada unos de ellos, primero a la mujer de pelo negro era mayor pero poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad pero no le hacía mucha gracia, después a la otra mujer que tenía el pelo azulado tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza, luego miró a los tres hombres uno de ellos era mas joven pero no lo parecía ya que las gafas que tenía aparentaba mas mayor, tampoco le agradó sobre todo por que la sonrisa que aparentaba parecía falsa, el otro hombre era bajito una expresión demasiado seria, parecía que estaba enfadado y tampoco le agradó, luego miró al otro hombre con el pelo alborotado estaba sonriendo pero no sabía Goten si esa sonrisa era sincera pero tampoco le hacía gracia, y después miró a Trunks con una expresión de interrogante

-quien sois vosotros-fue lo que dijo Goten-todos que acabaron de entrar se miraron entre si para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa que fue notada por Goten-"se alegran por que no les recuerde"-pensó Goten

-Goten tiene amnesia-dijo Trunks-no recuerda nada de su pasado ni a nadie

-no puedo creer que mi hijo no me recuerde-dijo Chichi con lágrimas y volviendo abrazar a Goten, este la alejó de él

-te importa no volver abrazarme-dijo de mala gana Goten , Chichi paró de llorar, y el chico con gafas se acercó a Goten

-mira Goten … yo soy Gohan tu hermano mayor y tu médico, ella es-señalando a Chichi-nuestra madre-él es-señalando a Goku-nuestro padre-ella es-señalando a la mujer de pelo azul-Bulma la madre de Trunks y él es-señalando al príncipe se los saiyans-Vegeta el padre de Trunks-Goten los volvió a mirar a cada uno sin pestañear para luego mirar a Gohan

-lo siento-susurró Goten-no os recuerdo

-eso es normal en tu estado-dijo Gohan-pero estoy seguro que recuperaras la memoria pronto-esto último lo dijo de mala gana

-tienes algún problema que recupere la memoria-dijo Goten

-no-dijo Gohan-lo importante es que estés bien

-si tu lo dices-dijo de mala gana Goten

-lo que tenemos que estar contentos por que estas despierto-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa pero Goten notó que esa sonrisa era forzada como las de los demás

-a mi me gustaría saber que hacía antes de la explosión del laboratorio-dijo Goten-estaba estudiando, trabajando

-estabas estudiando-dijo Chichi-recuerda que tienes dieciocho años-Goten la miró con seriedad

-te tengo que recordar que no tengo memoria-dijo Goten enfadado, pero se le pasó pronto-si estoy estudiando deberé seguir con los estudios

-tu tienes tu ordenador-dijo Trunks-seguro que tienes todos tus apuntes ahí … creo que estabas haciendo un trabajo

-solo crees -dijo Goten-tengo el presentimiento que no os agradaba antes del accidente -todos se miraron entre si

-no digas eso-dijo Chichi

-como no nos vas agradar, te conozco desde que eras un bebe-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y Goten notó que era sincera y la sonrió de medio lado

-entonces me podríais traer el ordenador para ponerme al día con los estudios-dijo Goten-por lo menos haré algo aquí, ya que este lugar no me agrada nada

-claro te lo traeré -dijo Gohan

-Goten nos alegra mucho que estés despierto-dijo Chichi-pero es tarde y nos tenemos que ir … pero ya sabes Gohan se quedará contigo

-claro, solo por que es mi médico-dijo Goten-pero no os preocupéis, me portaré bien, ya que soy un chico bueno -Chichi y Bulma sonrieron con una sonrisa forzada

-mañana te visitaremos-dijo Bulma

-y te traeré el ordenador-dijo Chichi- para que te pongas al día con tus estudios -y sin mas los padres de Goten y Trunks se fueron como si tuvieran prisa, en cambio Gohan se quedó durante unos cinco minutos mas y después se fue

-de veras que son mis padres y mi hermano-dijo Goten con algo de tristeza

-si-dijo Trunks-pero si se comportan a si es por que estaban muy preocupados

-tu padre como el otro

El otro es tu padre Goten-dijo Trunks

-como se llama?

-Goku-dijo Trunks

-y mi madre?

-Chichi-dijo Trunks

-pues creo que tu padre y Goku solo me observaban por si decía la verdad sobre si he perdido la memoria-dijo Goten-tenía que hacer cosas desagradables para que ellos estén decepcionados

-Goten tu no hiciste nada malo-dijo Trunks acercándose a Goten con una sonrisa-me quedaré un rato mas contigo

-no hace falta-dijo Goten-mañana no tienes que hacer alguna cosa?

-tengo que ir a la universidad por la mañana -dijo Trunks

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro-dijo sonriendo Trunks

-eres mayor que yo?

-solo soy un año mayor que tú-dijo Trunks -no me digas que aparento mas

-la mujer morena me ha dicho que tengo dieciocho años, eso quiere decir que tienes diecinueve años-dijo Goten-pues si aparentas por lo menos treinta años

-que-dijo Trunks enfadado

-era una broma Trunks-empezando a reír-nunca fuera pensado que tienes edad, ya que aparentas menos

-cuantos aparento-dijo Trunks

-unos dieciséis o diecisiete años -dijo Goten-yo fuera jurado que yo era mayor que tú

-de las cosas que me has dicho en la vida nunca me fuera imaginado que algún día me dirías eso-dijo Trunks

-no se por que nos distanciemos, pero estoy seguro que antes del accidente yo te apreciaba mucho y sabes por que, por que desde el momento que te he visto lo he sentido-dijo Goten con una sonrisa sincera esto a Trunks le entristeció y miró hacia abajo y después de un suspiro se levantó, esto fue notado por el otro chico

-debo irme Goten-dijo Trunks-mañana debo de ir a la Universidad y después pasaré a verte

-claro-dijo Goten-pero no te sientas obligado

-yo nunca me sentiría obligado de venir a verte -dijo Trunks-nos vemos mañana -y el chico se fue dejando a Goten con preocupación

-tengo que descubrir que he hecho para que todos me miren como me miraban -susurró Goten-pero Trunks es diferente, pero algo me dice que hay algo mal en él, y lo voy a descubrir

Continuará ……………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo ... en esta historia habrá flash back por los recuerdos de Goten y a si se sabrá que pasó pero sobre todo se sabrá por que actúan a si Goku, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan y Vegeta ... en los próximos capítulos se irá descubriendo ... espero recibir algún comentario eso me hace la persona mas feliz de mundo ja ja ja... ah perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía _

**MILK GOKU **


	2. Chapter 2

Goten estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared y con el ordenador portátil entre sus piernas, ese día le había ido a visitar sus padres como Bulma y Vegeta por la mañana, Vegeta como Goku no hablaron con él, y las únicas que hablaron con él de cosas triviales fueron las dos mujeres, pero Goten pensó que fue para sacarle información por si estaba mintiendo sobre su amnesia, después de ponerse al día y descubrir que tiene una sobrina los dos matrimonios se fueron, la verdad es que Goten era lo que deseaba ya que con ellos sobre todo con los dos hombres se sentía incomodo ya que solo le miraban y después entre ellos se miraban y sonreían para luego hacer un gesto de disgusto, después de que ellos se marcharon al mediodía llegó Gohan para revisarlo y hacer ejercicio para poder caminar correctamente ya que un mes estuvo sin hacer ningún movimiento, Goten notó que Gohan le miraba a veces con disgusto y a veces con alegría, la verdad que Goten no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos ya que no le daban confianza, ahora Goten estaba mirando su ordenador asta que encontró el trabajo que tenía que hacer para la Universidad que trataba sobre el medio ambiente, aunque también encontró en unas carpetas que eran privadas y se tenían que abrir con una contraseña, intentó abrirlas pero siempre le ponía contraseña equivocada, al chico esto le sacó de sus casillas, pero eso no le iba impedir ver lo que tenía, en una de ellas para descubrir la contraseña estuvo un buen rato asta que dio con la contraseña y pudo abrir la carpeta, solo era un escrito, pero se sorprendió por que el escrito era sobre la homo fobia, Goten iba a leerlo pero decidió descansar y levantarse para mirar por la ventana, miró a la calle y vio a Trunks acompañado por un chico de pelo negro corto y ojos azules, Goten se sorprendió por que podía verlo tan claramente ya que estaba a una gran altura, el chico que estaba acompañado por Trunks se acercó a él y le beso en los labios, Goten al ver esto se sorprendió y sintió malestar en su interior sin saber por que, después que el chico dejó de besar a Trunks miró hacia Goten ninguno se quitó la mirada asta que el acompañante de Trunks agachó la cabeza con palidez y esto a Goten le extrañó preguntándose por que ese chico hacia eso, y luego sacó la conclusión que posiblemente ese chico tuviera miedo de él, pero también como ese chico podía verlo si estaba él a una gran altura, entonces Goten vio como ese chico se alejó para irse y Trunks entraba al hospital, Goten volvió a sentarse en la cama pero esta vez mirando hacia la puerta de entrada que estaba cerrada y miró al suelo, Goten escuchó que la puerta se abría y levantó la mirada viendo a un chico que él no conocía con el cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, el chico que entró se acercó a Goten

-me alegra que hayas despertado Goten-dijo el chico una sonrisa retorcida

-gracias-dijo Goten sin dejarlo de mirar y notó que ese chico hizo un gesto de sorprendido por darle las gracias-me puedes decir quien eres?

-soy Jack, uno de tus amigos-sonrió el chico castaño-entonces es verdad que no recuerdas nada

-pues no recuerdo nada -dijo Goten sin confiar en ese chico

-solo quería decirte que antes que tuvieras el accidente desaparecieron Jou y Max-dijo Jack con seriedad-pero como has perdido la memoria ni siquiera sabrás quienes son

-ellos son amigos-dijo con desconfianza Goten

-si

-y como que han desaparecido?

-yo les mandé hacer un trabajito para darte una sorpresa-dijo Jack-pero no se si te mandaron el video … la cuestión que al otro día por la noche quedé con ellos y no aparecieron, al igual que los otros días, es como si se los fuera tragado la tierra

-no se que decirte-dijo Goten

-entiendo -dijo Jack-también he venido para decirte que cuando salgas del hospital sigamos con nuestros planes

-claro-dijo Goten con una media sonrisa-pero ya me contaras de que se trata

-claro que si-dijo Jack -debemos de empezar desde cero … pero con tan solo mirar los videos que tienes en tu ordenador sabrás de que planes hablo … pero como has perdido la memoria ni siquiera sabrás la contraseña

-y tú si la sabes?

-no-dijo Jack

-hola Goten-dijo Trunks que entró a la habitación, Goten le miró con una sonrisa y Jack le miró con enfado

-no entiendo Goten como puedes dejar que un marica como él se te acerque -dijo Jack levantándose de la cama, Goten solo lo miró con disgusto y Trunks se enfadó

-ese es mi problema no el tuyo-dijo Goten y el chico con pelo marrón lo miró sorprendido-y espero que delante de mí no faltes a mi amigo

-solo espero que pronto recuperes la memoria por que cuando lo hagas querrías asta matarte por ese comentario-dijo Jack y miró a Trunks-Goten pregúntale a tu amiguito de la infancia si sabe algo de Max y Jou … no veremos Goten-y sin mas el chico salió de la habitación

-no puedo creer que tuviera amigos tan estúpidos-susurró Goten y se tumbó en la cama, Trunks vio que el ordenador estaba en la cama

-veo que tu madre te trajo el ordenador-dijo Trunks

-si-dijo Goten y escuchó como Trunks suspiró-por que dejas que te trate de esa manera ese idiota

-piensas que es un idiota

-si-dijo Goten volviendo a sentarse hha venido a preguntarme si sabía donde se encontraba ese tal Max y el tal Jou -sonrió-ni si quiera se quien soy yo voy a saber quienes son ellos

-ellos son tus amigos-susurró Trunks

-se ve que nos les gusta los Gay-dijo Goten mirando a Trunks-la verdad que a mi eso me da igual, cada uno es como es-Trunks le miró con sorpresa-te sorprende que te diga eso

-la verdad tu no estabas muy de acuerdo

-y por eso nos distanciemos -dijo Goten

-en parte si-susurró Trunks y luego miró la ropa que llevaba puesta Goten que se trataba de unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta ancha-se nota que tu madre te a traído ropa

-pues claro-dijo Goten-no iba a estar con esa bata de hospital -Trunks sonrió

-sonríes poco pero cuando lo haces me gusta-dijo Goten y Trunks miró hacia otro lado sonrojado-Trunks-el chico lo miró-el chico con quien has venido es tu novio?

-si-dijo Trunks y estuvieron rato sin saber que decir

-si tu fueras yo Trunks que contraseña pondrías en el ordenador

-tú nunca has sido bueno para recordar-dijo pensativo Trunks-yo una vez te dijo que para que te sea mas fácil utilizaras nombres de gente que conoces, si lo has hecho yo no lo se

-eso está muy bien-dijo Goten sonriendo-lo probaré para saber si funciona, solo debes de decirme los nombres

-vale-dijo Trunks-pero seguro que es los nombres de tus padres, hermano o los de mis padres

-y el tuyo-dijo Goten-crees que te pondría como contraseña?

-lo dudo-dijo Trunks

-por que no vamos a dar una vuelta -dijo Goten con una sonrisa y Trunks le miró-estoy cansado de estar en estas cuatro paredes

-pero debemos de decirle a tu hermano

-Gohan es aburrido y no me deja hacer nada … a parte que no me gusta estar con él, al igual que esas dos mujeres y sus esposos

-estás hablando de mis padres y de los tuyos?-dijo Trunks-pero por que?

-tengo el presentimiento que me esconden algo los cinco-dijo Goten-pero lo voy a descubrir

-cuando ocurrió lo de la explosión estabas con mi madre-dijo Trunks-puede ser que ella se sienta culpable

-yo no creo que sea eso-dijo Goten-pro si tu lo dices puede ser

-confía en mi Goten-dijo Trunks-pero antes iremos ha decirle a Gohan que vamos a salir

-seguro que dice que no

-no te preocupes yo le convenceré … vamos-dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación y Goten le siguió, los dos llegaron a una sala donde solo habían médicos y Trunks tocó la puerta para luego entrar, al cabo de tres minutos salió con una sonrisa-tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros -Goten sonrió y los dos salieron del hospital, estuvieron caminando viendo tiendas de todo tipo, Goten miraba todo con ilusión y sorpresa, Trunks sonreía por que le recordó al Goten cuando era niño que por nada se ponía feliz-quieres ver una película?-dijo Trunks enfrente de la sala de cines

-claro-dijo Goten

-cual quieres ver? A mi me da igual

-esa que parece de pelea-dijo Goten, Trunks sacó los ticket y entraron a la sala para ver la película y cada uno con un gran bol de palomitas y una bebida extra grande, los dos estuvieron viendo la película atentamente asta que se acabó, después salieron de la sala para irse para el hospital-no es justo que tengamos que irnos al hospital-haciendo pucheros Goten

-ya es tarde-dijo Trunks

-no me gusta estar en ese lugar

-se que no es agradable pero pronto saldrás e irás a casa de tus padres otra vez a vivir-dijo Trunks

-prefiero mil veces quedarme en el hospital

-pero por que?

-por que no les conozco-dijo Goten-no siento que sean mis padres y ese que dice que es médico tampoco siento que sea mi hermano

-ya hemos llegado a tu habitación-dijo Trunks

-nos veremos mañana Trunks … eres la única persona en la que confío y de los demás no me fío -dijo Goten

-no se si vendré mañana

-entiendo, mañana querrás estar con tu novio

-no es eso Goten … es que yo en un futuro debo de llevar la empresa de mi familia y los fines de semana estoy allí

-tienes una empresa-dijo sorprendido Goten

-si la Corporación Capsula -dijo Trunks

-de acuerdo, no te quitaré mas tiempo-dijo Goten metiéndose en su habitación, Trunks suspiró y fue a la sala de los médicos donde estaba Gohan solo

-Hola Gohan-dijo Trunks entrando a la sala y sentándose en una silla

-como ha ido-dijo Gohan tomándose una taza de café

-bien-dijo Trunks

-Trunks sabes que en cualquier momento Goten puede recuperar la memoria

-si lo se-dijo Trunks poniéndose un poco de café-te puedo asegurar que él no está fingiendo, él no recuerda nada

-se que él no finge-dijo Gohan -es que es tan diferente

-si-dijo Trunks tomando café -tenías de haberlo visto Gohan como miraba las cosas parecía que tenía siete años, tú crees que eso se puede fingir?

-no-dijo Gohan -pero noto algo en él, no se como decirlo

-él no confía ni en ti, ni en Goku, ni en Chichi, ni en mis padres

-te lo ha dicho él'

-si-dijo Trunks-dice que nota algo en vosotros, como si les tuvierais ocultando algo-Gohan se puso pálido

-pues no se a lo que se refiere-dijo Gohan con nervios

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Trunks acabándose de beber el café-adiós Gohan-y se marchó

-de que debe de estar sospechando Goten-susurró Gohan-debe decir a papa y los demás … y se enterase se armaría un gran revuelo y asta se volvería peor de lo que estaba

En la habitación de Goten el chico estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared y el ordenador entre sus piernas, abrió la carpeta que iba a leer antes de que llegara Jack y empezó a leer

_Extracto de mi vida … el mas fuerte es el que vive y el mas débil muere _

_Todo empezó cuando yo tenía doce años cuando vi algo que me causó nauseas, era dos hombres besándose, yo estaba con el que era mi mejor amigo de la infancia Trunks Brief, yo cuando vi tal cosa me acerqué a esas personas y les empecé a decir que esas cosas no se hacían, que eso se hace con una mujer y que dos hombres era una repugnancia, esos dos hombres al pensar que era un niño normal y corriente se acercaron a mi, ellos creía que iba a tener miedo, pero no, me quedé en ese lugar y antes que ellos me dijeran algo yo les pegué un puñetazo en el estómago a cada uno, y ellos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, eso a mi me dio una gran satisfacción, miré a Trunks que me miraba con sorpresa y después él se enfadó conmigo por hacer tal cosa y que deberíamos de llevar a esos hombres al hospital, yo me negué inmediatamente y Trunks hizo algo que nunca me imagine que haría, me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago y después en la cara, yo me enfadé y me fui de ese lugar, y de a partir de ese día Trunks y yo nos distanciemos, hablábamos en clase o en su casa cuando nos reuníamos, los dos solo hablábamos los justo y creo que se dieron cuenta todos, el tiempo pasaba y cada vez hablábamos menos, eso me enfurecía y todo eso es culpa de los Gays o maricones como me gusta decirles, unos amigos y yo pues un día decidimos hacerles unas bromas a estas personas, pero estas bromas se convirtió en algo mas divertido por lo menos para mi, siempre estas bromas las he grabado para luego verlas, un día cuando yo tenía diecisiete años recibí un mensaje de Trunks, yo me sorprendí y fui donde quedemos en uno de nuestros lugares secretos de cuando éramos niños, cuando le vi me sorprendí, le vi cambiado el mismo corte de pelo, pero todo parecía igual pero para mi algo había que era diferente, y sinceramente me molestó, y es cuando me dijo lo que yo no quería oír de él, es como si la tuviera gravado en mi mente "Goten a ti será a la primera persona que se lo diga, por que para pase lo que pase a partir de ahora serás mi mejor amigo" recuerdo que se quedó cayado durante unos segundos y yo solo pensaba que me consideraba aún su mejor amigo, esas palabras sinceramente me alegraron, pero luego vino lo que nunca quise escuchar de él" Goten soy Gay" yo me quedé paralizado, mi mejor amigo de la infancia era Gay no podía entender ni creerlo, por eso me vino a la mente su amigo que siempre estaba con él, ese que su nombre es Roy, ese marica, él le convirtió en eso, yo se lo dije y el lo negó, entonces yo con un gran enfado me fui de ese lugar, con ganas de darle una paliza a Roy, y al pensar eso se me ocurrió la manera de divertirnos con Roy, a si fue mis amigos se divirtieron con él de mientras yo gravaba, la verdad que esa forma de divertirme con esa gente me gustó a mi pero mas a mis amigos, tengo que decir que también me satisfacía la forma que les hacia desaparecer, eso y muchas cosas mas las hacíamos durante todo el tiempo, asta que hace dos días Max y Jou me enviaron un video, yo lo vi, pero lo que vi no me agradó, la verdad es que me dolió en el corazón pero estoy seguro que fue por que era mi amigo, la cuestión de lo poco que hablábamos llamé Trunks, le noté extraño, pero al final accedió hablar conmigo, cuando lo vi noté que intentaba ser fuerte pero a mi no podía negar que estaba mal, solo con verle sabía que era verdad, se que he visto el video pero necesitaba que me lo dijera él o verlo a él, yo ni corto ni perezoso le pregunté y él me lo negó, sigue igual de orgulloso, yo le dije que si le ha pasado eso es por tener un amigo marica y el me contestó que era su novio, algo dentro de mi se rompió pero estoy seguro que es por que ese estúpido Roy a conseguido lo que quería, quitarme a mi mejor amigo, antes de irme solo le dije a Trunks que yo no tenía nada que ver y noté en su rostro apareció la sorpresa y el no saber a que se refería, yo me fui dejándolo en ese lugar y fui al encuentro de Max y Jou, ellos dos decían cosas que yo no escuché, yo encendí mi cámara y solo les dije "ahora me toca a mi divertirme" al otro día por azares de la vida me encontré con Roy y le felicité a mi manera a ese marica por su noviazgo con Trunks Brief, debo dejar de escribir o si no llegaré tarde para estar con Bulma en el laboratorio, la verdad que ese trabajo me gusta, me gustaría ser en un futuro un gran científico. _

_Son Goten _

Goten lo leyó por segunda vez, se quedó intrigado sobre lo de las bromas que les gastaba, pero sabía de la forma que hablaba sobre los Gay que no deberían se unas bromas normales y corriente, pero también se quedó con la duda de lo que le pasó a Trunks, pero ya sabía que Max y Jou si habían desaparecido sería gracias a él, pero algo le quedó claro a Goten, que antes del accidente sentía algo por Trunks pero no quería admitirlo y lo escudaba con decir que era su mejor amigo

Continuará......................

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo que espero que os haya agradado ... espero recibir algún comentario constructivo

Que paséis un buen día 


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó el día siguiente y Goten se alegró de no recibir visitas a si tuvo mas tiempo para estar solo y pensar ya que intentaba descubrir las contraseñas de las carpetas del ordenador, el chico miró por la ventana para luego mirar el ordenador, estuvo un rato mirando las cosas personales suyas, que muchas de ellas estaban con contraseña, abrió una y lo que vio le sorprendió ya que era su cuenta corriente y esta poseía mucho dinero a parte que descubrió que en la ciudad tenía un apartamento pero algo le dijo dentro de él que esto no lo sabía nadie, pero también se preguntaba de donde sacó tanto dinero si su madre le dijo en una de sus visitas que ellos vivían en la montaña Paoz y que no eran ricos, que los ricos eran Bulma y su familia, Goten cerró el ordenador y se levantó para mirar por la ventana, después sin pensarlo cogió el ordenador y dinero que le había dado su madre y salió de la habitación, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del hospital, fue a una parada de autobús y cuando llegó preguntó si iba a donde él quería ir, tuvo la suerte que ese autobús iba a su destino, el viaje fue largo y Goten se preguntó como sus padres podían hacer ese recorrido todos los días al igual que su hermano y él mismo, cuando bajó del autobús miró que había un bosque y sin pensarlo se adentró algo le decía que no se iba a perder y a si fue, después de caminar un rato llegó a un llano donde habían dos casas y se acercó, una como podía leer en el buzón era de su hermano y la otra de sus padres

-con que este lugar es la montaña Paoz-susurró Goten-este lugar me da mucha nostalgia-después de mirar durante un rato la casa de sus padres decidió entrar a la casa, una vez dentro pudo observar que no había nadie-no hay nadie … magnifico-sonriendo-ahora a buscar mi habitación y las dichosas llaves de ese apartamento-subió las escaleras, miró cada habitación asta que encontró una que él imaginó que era la suya, observó todo el cuarto y se adentró lentamente hacia dentro cerrando la puerta-en este cuarto no hay ninguna foto … era un tipo muy extraño … tengo el presentimiento que no apreciaba a sus padres-mirando un papel en la mesita que había al lado de la cama que se trataba de un dibujo de un hombre y una mujer tachados-debo encontrar las llaves … tengo el presentimiento que en ese apartamento voy ha encontrar respuestas-el chico empezó a buscar por los cajones del armario y no encontró nada, después se dirigió a la mesita y abrió el primer cajón, en ese lugar vio una fotografía boca abajo, Goten la cogió y la miró y abrió los ojos como platos-la única foto que encuentro y se trata de Trunks y yo … pero por que en la foto estoy rayado … era un tipo bastante extraño-dejando la foto encima de la cama y seguir mirando en el cajón, al no ver nada cerró el cajón para mirar los demás cajones, cuando llegó el último pudo ver debajo de unos papeles que parecían unos documentos dos juegos de llaves-creo que lo encontré -las cogió -pero que llave será … bueno cogeré las dos-mirando otra vez en el cajón-que es esto-cogiendo una capsula -me lo llevaré-cogió los documentos-en estos papeles está la dirección del apartamento-el chico cogió un trozo de papel y escribió la dirección, dejó las cosas en su sitio pero también se llevó el otro papel que había que estaba escrito a mano, y dejó la foto encima de la cama y se fue de la casa, y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y sin hacer caso al sonido se dirigió hacia el bosque para coger el autobús para que le llevara a la ciudad -por que debe de odiar a sus padres, normal que para mi sean indiferente no les conozco, pero él- pensando sobre este tema y sobre todo como habría conseguido tanto dinero llegó a la aparada del autobús, se sentó en una piedra y abrió el ordenador para esperar, Goten estaba muy intrigada sobre lo que hacía antes del accidente, estuvo un rato para encontrar la contraseña de un video asta que por azares de la vida puso el nombre de su hermano y el video empezó a reproducirse, Goten escuchó un ruido y levantó la cabeza cerrando el ordenador para levantarse ya que el autobús llegó, el chico se subió, estuvo un buen rato sentado asta que el a fin llegó a la ciudad y salió del autobús, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a las personas donde quedaba la dirección, la gente se lo dijeron y sin ninguna dificultad llegó a un gran edificio, después de un suspiro de asombro entró dentro, allí había un hombre que Goten supuso que era el portero, el hombre le saludó y Goten también le saludó, que este hecho sorprendió al portero, Goten se metió en el ascensor y para ir al piso ocho, cuando llegó recorrió un gran pasillo asta que llegó a la puerta, sacó los dos juegos de llaves y los miró atentamente-esta debe de ser la llave de un coche-se dijo Goten ya que la llave era mas grande de lo normal-debe de ser esta-cogiendo la llave y metiéndola en la cerradura, al ver que la puerta de abrió sonrió, Goten entró con cuidado cerrando la puerta detrás de él, el apartamento era grande demasiado para su gusto, miró cada habitación que eran dos y un cuarto de baño, la sala que era muy espaciosa y la cocina, los muebles eran de lujo de todas las habitaciones, volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá y soltando en la mesa el ordenador por primera vez desde que había salido del hospital, sacó la hoja que cogió de su cuarto de la casa de sus padres que estaba escrita por su propio puño y letra y empezó a leer

_La verdad no soy como empezar, esto lo escribo solo para desahogarme, se que no he sido el hijo perfecto que quería mi madre y mi padre, para eso tenían a mi hermano mayor Gohan, el inteligente y el gran luchador con poderes ocultos, yo soy diferente a él en todos los sentidos, se que he hecho cosas que no están bien, y es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta, a lo primero me excitaba y me divertía hacer daño a las personas que son homosexuales, sobre todo Gay, ahora quiero salir de ese mundo pero no puedo, no se puede a si por que si, por eso he hecho lo del dinero, para salir de la vida de mis padres por que no puedo estar ni un segundo mas con ellos como ellos conmigo, se que ellos están tramando algo junto con el inteligente y perfecto de mi hermano mayor y Bulma y Vegeta, nunca me lo fuera esperado de ellos dos, a ellos dos siempre les he visto como mis padres verdaderos pero desgraciadamente no lo son y en el fondo me alegra por que si no me fuera suicidado por ser el hermano de Trunks, espero que él no tenga que ver en lo que tiene planeado hacer todos ellos o si no lo soportaría, el otro día como siempre me levanté tarde cuando no tengo que ir a la Universidad y escuché como hablaba mi padre por teléfono con Bulma, yo supuse eso, estaban haciendo algo en contra mía, se que me lo merezco y que ojala todo salga como ellos quieren, por que yo no puedo seguir a si, sobre todo cuando vi el video de Trunks, lo que estaba diciendo, seguro que mi padre o hermano no lo pueden hacer solo por el simple hecho que yo soy su hijo y hermano menor, y tampoco lo puede hacer Vegeta por que seguro que me aprecia, pero si el se enterase lo que le pasó a su único hijo seguro que me mataría sin pensar, la cuestión que Trunks no se lo va a decir, tengo el presentimiento que mi hermano ha visto los videos de mi ordenador por eso quieren hacer que aparezca todo un accidente laboratorio y sigo insistiendo ojala resulte, odio mi vida, odio todo lo que me rodea empezando por mis padres, y acabando por mi, he matado a persona que no se lo merecían solo por que tenía miedo de ser como ellos y ahora me doy cuenta que soy como ellos, si alguien lee esto quiero pedir perdón a todos los que he hecho daño, sobre todo a ti Trunks y lo que pasó hace un año entre nosotros fue lo mejor y eso es lo que me dio mas miedo, pero ahora se que no hay que temer por algo a si, lo repito otra vez os pido perdón a todos, pero se que no leeréis esto por el simple hecho que tengo una madre que no suele mirar las cosas que no son suyas … hace un rato estuve escribiendo en mi ordenador iba irme a Corporación Capsula pero decidí escribir esto antes, necesitaba desahogarme y para que sepáis, si encontráis esto, que es lo mejor que vais hacer_

Goten se quedó paralizado y sin saber que pensar o hacer

-ellos intentaron matarme-susurró Goten -que habrá querido decir sobre lo del poder oculto de Gohan

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Corporación Capsula se encontraban Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Goku y un Gohan muy nervioso caminando para arriba y para abajo y en su mano un vaso con güisqui

-Gohan tranquilízate -dijo Bulma-y borracho no se puede pensar con tranquilidad-el chico moreno con gafas dejó el vaso en la mesa después de beber y se quitó las gafas

-donde creéis que habrá ido Goten-dijo Chichi pensativa

-ese es el problema-dijo Goku-estoy seguro que en ningún momento perdió la memoria

-te puedo asegurar que si-dijo Gohan mirando a su padre-yo he hablado con él … es una suerte que no sepa nada de su fuerza ni poder

-eso es un punto a nuestro favor-dijo Bulma -pero la pregunta es dónde está?

-te dije mama que registraras su cuarto-dijo Gohan con seriedad -no es normal de que un día para otro sacara de donde sabe donde un coche

-lo único que te puedo decir sobre eso es que lo robara-dijo Chichi de la misma actitud de su hijo mayor-pero a quien?-miró a Bulma-pero alguien le ha tenido que ayudar

-te puedo asegurar que a mi no me ha robado nada de dinero-dijo Bulma -no me estás diciendo que Trunks le ayudado a robar el dinero

-no creo-susurró Chichi

-ellos dos no tienen relación desde hace muchos años-dijo Goku

-si-dijo Gohan-pero ahora parece que es a la única persona que confía … Goten le ha dicho a Trunks que no confía en ninguno de nosotros, seguro que presiente algo o ha recordado algo

-y si ha ido a la montaña Paoz-dijo Chichi y todos la miraron-voy a llamar-la mujer cogió el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar

-dudo que esté allí-dijo Gohan -primero, como llegaría allí, y segundo se perdería en el bosque-Chichi colgó el teléfono y les miró

-allí no hay nadie-dijo Chichi

-lo que tenemos que hacer es que no se entere de lo que hicimos-dijo Bulma-por que esa información podría volverle la memoria … y a quien perjudicaría primero? A Trunks … ojala nunca recupere la memoria

-y si lo hace … yo mismo me ocuparé de él-dijo Goku con seriedad -se que es mi hijo, pero alguien que hace lo que hace no debe de seguir con vida

-papa-dijo Gohan-estás seguro

-si-dijo Goku con un suspiro-después de hacer daño a las personas las grabas con esa máquina para poder luego verla en su estúpido ordenador -miró a Gohan-por que no borraste esos videos

-por que él lo fuera notado-dijo Gohan -y estoy seguro que él sabía que miré su ordenador -en ese momento en la sala entró Trunks con preocupación

-como podéis estar tan tranquilos todos-dijo Trunks con enfado-Goten no tiene memoria, puede que se fuera perdido

-mocoso-dijo Vegeta por primera vez-el mocoso pequeño de Kakaroto es un medio saiyan y por instinto no se va a perder

-pero Goten no lo sabe-dijo Trunks

-eso da lo mismo-dijo Vegeta-en cualquier momento descubrirá que es mas fuerte que cualquier humano, eso si ya no lo sabe

-crees que Goten sabe de su poder-dijo Gohan mirando a Vegeta

-por que creéis que no podemos notar su energía-dijo Vegeta-por que la sabe controlar

-es verdad-dijo Goku-como no me dado cuenta

-puede ser que lo haga sin darse cuenta-dijo Trunks

-espero que eso sea a si-dijo Bulma-por que podría hacer daño a alguien-vio a su hijo que la hacia cara de enfado-sin que se de cuenta

-no puedo creer que penséis que Goten pueda hacer algo a alguien intencionadamente -dijo Trunks-voy a seguir buscando

-pero a donde vas a buscar-dijo Bulma

-En cualquier lugar-dijo Trunks -por ejemplo en esta ciudad … él me dijo que quería salir del hospital para conocer otros lugares … me voy-y Trunks se fue dejando a los otros que estaban en ese lugar con cara de preocupación

-ojala que Goten no recupere la memoria … por que al primero que hará daño es a Trunks -dijo Gohan y los demás

asintieron con la cabeza

-yo seguiré buscando su energía, y si la encuentro con la transmisión instantánea lo llevaré al hospital-y todos asintieron con la cabeza

Trunks salió de la Corporación Capsula a pie para mirar por esa ciudad, algo dentro de él le decía que estaba cerca y sin pensarlo miró en cualquier lugar, tiendas, bares, cines, cualquier sitio de ocio, pasó unas cuantas horas y sin darse cuenta llegó al edificio donde él tenía su apartamento, y con gran sorpresa vio en el portal a un chico de cabellos cortos negros

-Roy-dijo Trunks-que haces aquí?

-se ve que se te olvidó que quedaste conmigo -dijo Roy

-es verdad -dijo Trunks-lo que pasa es que …

-no pasa nada Trunks -dijo Roy-tampoco es tan tarde

-Trunks-los dos chicos miraron a la persona que habló, Roy al ver al chico se asustó y se puso pálido

-Goten-dijo sorprendido Trunks para luego ponerse serio-se puede saber donde has estado, he estado buscándote por todos lados

-estabas preocupado por mi-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y luego miró al chico que estaba con Trunks y al ver Goten el estado del chico sonrió-tu debes de ser Roy … el novio de Trunks-el chico de cabellos negros corto no dijo nada y Trunks se sorprendió

-como lo sabes-dijo Trunks-no me digas que has …

-no he recuperado la memoria-dijo Goten -en mi ordenador hablo algunas cosas de él … pero será mejor que me valla

-por que-dijo Trunks-deberías de ir al hospital

-no-dijo Goten con seriedad -debo de ir a Corporación Capsula, necesito respuestas y sobre que me valla tan rápido y notes que estoy extraño te lo voy a decir-suspiró-no se como decirlo, pero tu novio no me cae bien, es un sentimiento que tengo y creo que es el mismo que tenía antes del accidente … me voy

-espera Goten-dijo Trunks -por que quieres ir a casa de mis padres?

-entonces es tu casa-dijo Goten-que sorpresa

-te acompañaré-dijo Trunks

-no-dijo Goten-es algo entre ellos, mis padres y yo … mejor quédate con tu novio-empezando a caminar y se giró con una sonrisa-espero Roy que le hagas disfrutar en la cama … adiós chicos -los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir y Trunks con preocupación, Goten estuvo caminando durante un rato asta que vio una gran casa que ponía en letras grandes Corporación Capsula, sin pensarlo tocó el timbre y al momento un robot abrió la puerta esto a Goten le sorprendió, el robot le llevó donde estaba Bulma que en ese lugar estaban Gohan, Vegeta, Chichi y Goku, estos al verlo se sorprendieron, Gohan que estaba sentado se levantó y se dirigió a Goten

-se puede saber donde estabas-dijo con enfado Gohan-no puedes salir a si por que si del hospital, siempre has sido un irresponsable y siempre lo serás-Goten no dejó de mirar a su hermano y después miró a sus padres

-desde cuando eres mi padre Gohan-dijo Goten con una sonrisa-no recuerdo el papel que hacías ante mi, pero te puedo asegurar que no me gustan los hermanos regañones, aunque yo diría que yo no te consideraba como un hermano igual que ahora … pero dejemos el tema

-desde cuando sabes controlar la energía-dijo sin mas Vegeta y Goten le miró extrañado

-es la primera vez que me hablas-dijo Goten-y no se de que me hablas

-estás mintiendo-dijo Goku

-no se de que me estas hablando-dijo Goten-si me lo podéis explicar, yo estaría muy agradecido

-la energía es el poder que tienes dentro de tu cuerpo-dijo Gohan-tú no tienes las fuerzas de un …

-ser humano normal y corriente-le cortó Goten-ya me había dado cuenta, sentía en vosotros tres y Trunks algo diferente a los demás, pero sobre todo en vosotros dos-refiriéndose a Goku y Vegeta-es como si no fuerais de este planeta

-no lo somos-dijo Vegeta

-Que-dijo sorprendido Goten, y Gohan le explicó todo sobre los saiyan-es extraño, parecéis iguales que las personas, creía que los extraterreno eran verdes y con antenas en la cabeza

-en parte si-dijo Bulma y Goten la miró-eso lo dejaremos para otro momento

-debes de ir al hospital-dijo Gohan

-por que tienes tanto interés-dijo Goten de mala gana-tienes miedo que recupere mi memoria y te haga daño a ti y a tu familia … o es en ese lugar donde me puedes tener controlado, hermanito … no sueñes que vuelva al hospital … yo no he venido para veros, si no para que me contéis como fue el accidente del laboratorio

-en un laboratorio ocurren muchos accidentes-dijo Bulma

-sabes, yo creía a lo primero que te sentías culpable pero ahora se que no es eso-dijo Goten mirando a Bulma-estás decepcionada por que no salió bien lo que teníais planeado

-que quieres decir-dijo Chichi con preocupación

-ahora no soy estúpido y antes tampoco lo era-dijo Goten-cuando accedí ir al laboratorio sabía a lo que iba .. Yo no entendía por que no resultó si fue una explosión tan grande pero ahora lo se, mi cuerpo es resistente como un saiyan y eso vosotros no lo medisteis … y lo único que resulto fue una amnesia-miró a Goku y Vegeta-no se por que me da la impresión que vosotros dos sabíais que yo lo sabía, por eso no os fiabais de que yo tuviera amnesia y creíais que estaba fingiendo para acercarme a la persona que siempre quise acercarme … y sabéis una cosa, eso me pone de muy mal humor-cerrando los puños-todos conspirasteis en contra mía, ninguno tuvo las agallas de decirme lo que pensaba realmente de mi, y sabéis lo peor, que ahora lo estabais haciendo otra vez-saliendo electricidad de los puños y del cuerpo-me da igual que vosotros dos seáis los mas fuertes de este planeta o del universo-los ojos se le pusieron de color turquesa y el cabello se le levantó para ponerse de color oro

-Goten si no te tranquilizas te harás daño a ti mismo-dijo Goku con seriedad-no sabes controlar la energía que tienes, eso te puede matar- el chico no hizo caso y sin saber como hizo una bola de energía dirigida hacia Goku y Vegeta y después de hacerla se volvió todo oscuro para Goten

Continuará ………………………..

_Espero que os haya agradado este capítulo, espero que me digáis lo que os ha parecido con un comentario _


	4. Chapter 4

Goten estaba en una discoteca apoyado en la barra del bar con el semblante serio mirando a la pista de baile, asta que un chico con cabellos cortos de color verde y ojos azules se acercó a él

-cual va a ser nuestra próxima victima?

-hoy os dejo que elijáis vosotros, Max-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar la pista de baile

-prefiero hoy que sea mujer -dijo otro chico de cabellos largos con una coleta de color negro

-esas mujeres nunca han probado un hombre de verdad, la vamos hacer que disfruten de verdad, no crees Jou -dijo Max con una sonrisa retorcida

-hacer lo que queráis -dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar donde miraba antes -no estoy de ánimos -los dos chicos le miraron para luego mirar donde miraba Goten

-creo que tú quieres divertir con tu amiguito-dijo Max-y se ve que solo te quieres divertir tu solo-Goten le miró con enfado que esto asustó a los dos chicos

-os he dicho que a él no se le toca por que es cosa mía-dijo Goten serio

-de acuerdo-dijo Jou-el futuro presidente solo será tuyo

-creo que estás muy borracho Goten-dijo Max

-es mi problema no el tuyo-dijo Goten, los dos chicos le miraron con extrañeza

-vamos a la pista de baile para encontrar nuestra próxima diversión-dijo Max

-vamos-dijo Jou y los dos chicos se fueron dejando a Goten solo y acabándose la bebida que tenía, el baso lo dejó en la barra y llamó al camarero

-ponme otra-dijo Goten

-claro que si guapo-dijo el camarero guiñándole el ojo a Goten y poniéndole lo mismo que estaba bebiendo, Goten se quedó mirando al camarero durante un rato asta que le puso la bebida-aquí tienes-el camarero se acercó al chico a su rostro-falta dos horas para que cerremos, te gustaría divertirte conmigo luego, guapo-Goten solo le miró para luego sonreír de medio lado

-no-dijo sin mas Goten y se giró para mirar a la pista de baile y el camarero con disgusto se fue a seguir con su trabajo, Goten vio como sus dos amigos bailaban con una mujer y ha ella parecía disgustada-que estúpidos son esos dos-y es cuando vio que la persona que él observaba en la pista de baile se acercaba a la barra, Goten se giró y el chico se apoyó en la barra para pedir un trago y es cuando miró a Goten

-Goten-dijo el chico-que haces en este lugar

-observar Trunks-dijo Goten mirando su vaso de bebida para cogerle y bebérselo de un trago

-se ve que has bebido mucho-dijo Trunks -no deberías de beber mas

-y a ti que te importa-dijo Goten mirando con seriedad al chico de cabellos lilas que este suspiró-yo bebo lo que quiero nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer

-a mi si que me importa-dijo Trunks-pero allá tú si quieres estar mas borracho de lo que estás -Goten se giró apoyándose la espalda en la barra

-crees que estoy borracho

-sabes que a nosotros el alcohol nos afecta de una manera diferente que a los seres humanos-dijo Trunks poniéndose de la misma manera que Goten, el chico moreno lo miró

-te vas a dejar el pelo largo

-no-dijo Trunks-lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo, entre la Universidad e ir a la Corporación Capsula … eso de ser el futuro presidente es muy estresante

-no se por que te quejas-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirarlo poniendo el codo en la barra y su cabeza en el puño y Trunks lo miró notando que le miraba de una manera diferente a otras veces-eres un niño rico que has tenido todo lo que has querido

-sabes que eso no es verdad-dijo Trunks acercándose al rostro del otro chico con enfado-además lo que siempre quise no lo voy a tener nunca-Goten sonrió

-tú también estás borracho-dijo Goten-y si no lo has tenido es por que no lo has intentado-Trunks alejó su rostro del otro chico algo sonrojado

-se que he bebido, pero no estoy borracho

-te quedaría bien el pelo largo Trunks-el chico volvió a sonrojarse

-no te burles de mi Goten, como siempre lo haces-dijo Trunks-me voy

-no te vallas-dijo Goten en tono de suplica y Trunks lo miró sin entender-debe de ser que estoy borracho pero necesito estar contigo, no me gusta estar distanciado contigo

-lo dices en serio-dijo sin creérselo Trunks

-nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio y te puedo asegurar que se lo que digo y lo que hago-y sin mas Goten besó los labios de Trunks, este no reaccionó por la sorpresa y Goten se separó de sus labios-entiendo que me odies como lo hace mi familia … por eso me voy de este lugar

- no-dijo Trunks agarrándolo y besándolo en los labios para luego separarse del chico-espero que no te arrepientas de esto

-nunca-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro del otro chico-tú eres lo mas importante para mi-susurró, Trunks lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con pasión para separarse para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones

-vamos a un sitio mas privado-dijo Trunks en su oído, los dos se fueron a una de las habitaciones Vips de la discoteca sin dejar de besarse, el chico de cabellos lilas tiró con suavidad al otro chico al sofá que era grande y parecía una cama-espero que no te arrepientas-poniéndose Trunks encima de las caderas de Goten

-te he dicho que estoy consciente de lo que hago y que no me voy arrepentir nunca en mi vida -Goten al decir esto besó a Trunks en los labios y acariciando su espalda, Trunks hizo lo mismo y desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta el otro chico y el se quitó su camisa

-si supieras Goten que siempre he deseado esto-dijo Trunks sin dejar de besar el pecho del otro chico que su respiración era agitada-te amo tanto Goten -desabrochando los pantalones para quitárselos y luego volvió a besar en los labios y mirarlo a los ojos-estás seguro que quieres que ocurra esto?

-joder Trunks, claro que quiero-dijo Goten besando los labios y luego el cuello de Trunks-yo nunca he estado con un hombre, enséñame, pero sobre todo a sentir

-sobre la marcha sabrás que hacer-dijo Trunks cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos-te amo Goten, desde hace muchos años-el chico de cabellos negros sonrió y los dos pasaron una noche de pasión

Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lágrima derramas.

Me abrazas, me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar.

Solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto.

Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
te daré el último beso, el mas profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.

Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo  
he hecho mal.

Me abrazas, me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar.

Solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto.

Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
te daré el último beso, el mas prefundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.

Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire  
di que me amas que no eres culpable  
por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto.

Solo quédate en silencio...  
acaríciame un momento...  
te daré el último beso...  
guardaré mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti.

Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
te daré el último beso, el mas profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten abrió los ojos y con la respiración agitada, le costaba visualizar el lugar, pero sabía que no lo conocía, intentó levantarse de la cama pero no pudo

-que fue eso-susurró Goten-fue un sueño o pasó de verdad- el chico intentó levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo ya que estaba sin energía, se quedó un momento mirando al techo-ya recuerdo … fui a la Corporación Capsula y me enfadé, y hice algo con la mano y de a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada -en ese momento escuchó dos voces una la reconoció en seguida y sonrió-es Trunks, y la otra, tengo el presentimiento que la escuchado en algún lugar -Goten escuchó el sonido de una puerta, y enseguida notó que la puerta de la habitación se abría

-como te encuentras Goten-dijo Trunks

-que fue lo que pasó y donde estoy

-estás en mi apartamento -dijo Trunks sentándose en la cama -utilizaste mucha energía sin estar acostumbrado y por eso te desmayaste

-pero yo no estaba en la Corporación Capsula?

-si-dijo Trunks enfadado-algo me dijo que debía de ir y fui-paró un momento-y escuché cuando llegué que tus padres y mis padres junto con tu hermano te tendieron una trampa, por eso cuando te desmayaste decidí traerte a mi apartamento

-yo me lo merecía Trunks

-eso no es verdad-dijo Trunks-tú no has hecho nada malo -Goten suspiró

-no se por que te enamoraste de mi-dijo Goten mirando hacia otro lado y Trunks se sorprendió para luego entristecerse

-yo … no estado enamorado de ti, eres mi amigo de la infancia-susurró Trunks-por eso confío en ti

-los saiyans tienen un gran poder-dijo Goten para cambiar de tema

-no debiste de atacar a mi padre ni al tuyo -dijo enfadado Trunks-ellos son los mas poderosos del universo

-solo estaba enfadado-dijo Goten-y noté y no se como que eran los mas fuertes, entonces decidí atacarles

-no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo Trunks-igual que tienes esa energía también te puede destruir … ahora debes descansar para recuperar la energía-Trunks se levantó para salir de la habitación

-que te pasó Trunks, para que seas diferente a antes-dijo Goten haciendo que Trunks parase en seco mirando al suelo -fui yo, te hice algo que no querías

-tú no fuiste-dijo Trunks sin pensar y miró a Goten-mejor dicho no me pasó nada

-por que me mientes, quiero saberlo-dijo Goten

-y tú como sabes que era diferente-dijo Trunks y luego abrió los ojos de par en par-has recuperado algo de la memoria

-aún sigo sin recordar-dijo Goten-fui a la casa de mis padres y encontré algo al igual que en mi ordenador dice que te pasó algo pero no especifica el que … tengo el presentimiento que yo tuve algo que ver

-si tu fueras tenido que ver en algo que dices que me ha pasado te puedo asegurar que no estaría hablándote

-pero a esos dos los conocía yo-dijo Goten cerrando los ojos-estoy tan cansado

-debes de descansar -dijo Trunks, el chico de cabellos lilas salió de la habitación viendo como Goten se durmió, el chico se sentó en el sofá pensativo-yo también debería descansar -Trunks se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió

Pasaron tres horas y Goten despertó, ahora notaba que su cuerpo no estaba tan débil, se levantó de la cama con lentitud y salió de la habitación para ir a la sala que estaba Trunks durmiendo en el sofá, Goten se iba acercar al chico pero prefirió ir a la cocina ya que tenía hambre, sin pensarlo de la nevera cogió bastantes alimentos y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina que tenía una vista privilegiada viendo a Trunks dormir, Goten se levantó un momento aunque tuviera hambre para salir al balcón para saber en que parte de la ciudad estaba, una vez que salió se sorprendió

-no se si es casualidad pero mi apartamento está justo en frente-se dijo a si mismo Goten para volver a entrar e ir a la cocina para seguir comiendo y se sentó en el mismo lugar, entonces vio como Trunks se movía para despertarse, el chico de cabellos lila se sentó en el sofá -deberías de estar muy cansado -Trunks miró a Goten con una sonrisa en los labios-tienes un sueño muy profundo por que te hecho un montón de cosas y ni siquiera te has inmutado-Trunks le miró con los ojos bien abierto y se sonrojó, Goten sonrió para seguir con el juego-a sido bueno hacerlo de esa manera contigo Trunks, solo espero que tu novio te de todo el placer que necesitas-Trunks por instinto se miró el cuerpo notando que estaba vestido-lo que mas me ha costado a sido vestirte -notó que Trunks se enfadaba-venga Trunks es una broma

-pues no me gustan esas bromas-dijo Trunks levantándose

-te puedo asegurar que a ti eso no te lo haría-dijo Goten-te puedo hacer una pregunta-viendo como Trunks se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina en frente de él y cogiendo una manzana para mordisquearla

-dime-dijo Trunks

-sabes si le he hecho algo a tu novio-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al otro chico

-a Roy-dijo Trunks-que yo sepa nada, ni siquiera os conocíais

-yo creo que si-dijo Goten

-por que

-no se-dijo Goten-es como si me tuviera miedo y si es a si no se lo que le hecho

-tonterías-dijo Trunks como si nada-bueno-pensativo-en la Universidad hay rumores sobre ti pero yo no los creo y puede ser que Roy si los crea

-que tipo de rumores

-son rumores tontos-dijo Trunks

-pero dímelo -dijo Goten

-se dice que tú como tus amigos graváis en video como hacéis daño a los Gay como lesbianas-dijo Trunks-de tus amigos me lo creo -con tristeza-pero de ti no me lo creo

- las personas que hacen eso es por que no admiten que son Gay-dijo Goten comiendo una manzana y Trunks lo miró -por lo menos es mi punto de vista

-te puedo asegurar que tu no eres Gay-dijo Trunks mirando a la mesa con tristeza

-por que lo dices-dijo Goten-antes lo has intentado hablar conmigo … o estás tan seguro que intentaste ligar conmigo y te rechacé-Trunk le miró con enfado

-yo nunca he intentado nada contigo y nunca lo haría-lo último lo susurró

-si te lo digo tengo mis razones-dijo Goten

-que razones-dijo Trunks mirándolo con intensidad -has recordado algo

-he tenido un sueño-dijo Goten-pero no se si es verdad … pero algo me dice que si sucedió por algo que leí … sabes antes escribía, y si lo lees con atención puedes descubrir muchas cosas-estuvieron un rato callados asta que Goten siguió hablando y con una sonrisa pícara miró a Trunks-no te gustaría saber lo que he recordado … la verdad es que me he puesto a cien -el chico de cabellos lila no sabía que decir-y sabes, el pelo largo te queda mucho mejor, hiciste bien en dejarlo-Trunks se sonrojó

-no he tenido tiempo para cortarlo-susurró el chico de cabellos lila

-esa es la misma excusa que me pusiste en el sueño -Goten se levantó y Trunks se quedó en el asiento paralizado -me voy Trunks … tengo que ver algunas cosas de mi ordenador para saber mas de mi-yéndose hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de cerrarla para irse se giró para ver a Trunks-sinceramente estás mejor con el pelo largo pero si te lo cortas no me importaría -y cerró la puerta para dejar solo a Trunks, este miró a la mesa

-por que de todas las cosas tiene que recordar ese momento-susurró el chico de cabellos lila

Continuará ……………………………..

Quisiera decir que la canción que he puesto no es mía es del grupo RBD y la canción es SOLO QUÉDATE EN SILENCIO a mi me gusta mucho ... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Goten entró en su apartamento y se sentó en el sofá cogiendo su ordenador y se lo puso en sus piernas, accedió a la carpeta que había descubierto la contraseña para ver el video

-ahora descubriré de que se trata estos videos-dijo Goten viendo en la pantalla el video, se trataba de un lugar oscuro y la cámara grababa a un chico que caminaba, de repente aparecieron tres chicos que Goten reconoció como a Jack, Jou y Max, Jack golpeó al chico para luego llevarlo a un callejón solitario, entre los tres golpearon al chico sin piedad para lego entre los tres violarlo, Goten que miraba la pantalla sin pestañear de lo sorprendido que estaba reconoció al chico como el novio de Trunks, Roy, después de violarlo con violencia y golpearlo los tres chicos se fueron riendo diciendo que eso le pasa por ser marica, la cámara se acercó al chico que estaba semiinconsciente para gravar mejor el rostro de la victima y es cuando escuchó su propia voz diciendo- _esto te pasa por acercarte a mi amigo Roy, y espero que de a partir de ahora no te acerques a él, por que por tu culpa le has convertido en lo que eres tú, y otra cosa espero que esto quede entre nosotros, si me llego ha enterar que le dices a Trunks te puedo asegurar que te pasará lo mismo que a los otros maricas que han desaparecido-_la cámara grabó como el semblante del chico palideció y de inmediato cayó inconsciente, después de esto la imagen se puso oscura, Goten que lo vio se tapó la boca con ganas de vomitar-no puedo creer que haya grabado tal cosa-miró otra vez para saber cuando se hizo el video-no hace ni un año … normal que Roy me tenga miedo-fue a otra carpeta y puso otro nombre para entrar en el archivo y a si estuvo viendo casi todos los videos que eran igual que el anterior o peores por que en algunos él mismo hacía desaparecer con una bola de energía a estas personas, y daba igual que fuera hombres como mujeres-normal que mis propios padres quieran deshacerse de mi … soy un monstruo-sin aguantar mas se puso a llorar con desesperación, al cabo de un cuarto de hora se tranquilizó-seguro que tengo aquí el video donde sale Trunks … tengo que encontrarlo-vio que quedaban por ver dos videos y abrió uno de ellos-este hace dos días antes del accidente del laboratorio- en el video pudo ver como el mismo se grababa -_es una suerte que saliendo de la Universidad me encontrado con un buen amigo mío-_poniendo la cámara para que se vea el chico que estaba asustado-_venga Roy saluda a la cámara-_el chico no hizo nada y la cámara se acercó a él-_no me digas que me tienes miedo … me alegro por eso, por que yo disfruto de la gente como tú que me tiene miedo … aunque yo no quería hablar de eso … tu querido novio Trunks, que él me ha dicho que sois novios -_se vio en la imagen una mano se apoyaba con brusquedad en la pared al lado de la cabeza del otro chico -_te advertí que no te acercaras a Trunks, y que es lo que haces, hacerte novio de él, aunque tengo que admitir que te a costado mucho conseguirlo … y como estoy de buen humor te voy a dar tiempo como un día para que le dejes o si no me voy a encargar que no veas nunca mas la luz del día y esto no es una advertencia si no una amenaza -_Roy lo único que hizo con temor es mover la cabeza para afirmarle que lo hará-_espero que sea a si -_alejándose- _adiós marica-_y la imagen se puso negra, Goten pinchó en la otra carpeta y después de encontrar la contraseña empezó a reproducirse el video-es el mismo día que amenazó a Roy, pero es casi de noche- en la imagen se pudo ver que estaban en una casa y habían dos chicos que perfectamente Goten reconoció como Max y Jou, los dos chicos se acercaron a la cámara asta que uno de ellos habló

-_que tienes planeado de hacer hoy Goten-_dijo Jou

-_te ha gustado el video que te hemos enviado-_dijo Max-_lo que mas me gustó son las lágrimas que derramó-_empezó a reírse y el otro le acompañó, la cámara se movió por que Goten la puso en un lugar donde podría gravarse todo perfectamente, y es cuando Goten apareció en la imagen y se acercó a ellos

-_ahora soy yo el que se va a divertir y vosotros vais a llorar-_ diciéndolo con un tono bastante serio, Max y Jou se asustaron y dejaron de reír para retroceder -_os dije muchas veces que Trunks Brief era intocable y vosotros vais roto esa regla-_los dos chicos intentaron excusarse pero Goten fue mas rápido agarrando a Jou por el cuello, el otro al ver esto iba a empezar a correr pero una bola de energía lanzada por Goten se lo impidió cayendo el chico al suelo sin poder moverse y empezando a llorar, Goten sin quitar la mirada del que tenía agarrado se podía ver que estaba llorando y haciendo los últimos intentos para respirar, Goten lo soltó y puso la mano abierta sobre Jou emitiendo una luz brillante que la disparó enseguida haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo del Jou, Goten miró al otro chico y se dirigió hacia él que esté estaba temblando-_seguro que ha sido idea tuya_

_-te lo juro Goten que no ha sido idea mía ha sido idea de Jack-_dijo Max con la voz temblorosa-_por favor no me mates _

_-no te preocupes por Jack, él tendrá el mismo destino que vosotros dos_-dijo Goten con seriedad y estirando el brazo formando una bola de energía

-_por favor no me mates -_agarrando la pierna de Goten

-_de visteis aprender que lo que es mío no se toca-_y sin mas lanzó la bola de energía haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo del chico, Goten se dirigió a la cámara-_nunca pensé que el regalo de mis padres me fuera tan útil-_empezó a reír, cuando iba a pagar la cámara le sonó el teléfono y lo cogió-_Trunks! Pasa algo! … si claro que me gustaría estar en el laboratorio con Bulma … dentro de dos días … dile que estaré allí -_guardó el teléfono-_Jack tendrá mas tiempo para divertirse-_apagó la cámara, Goten miraba la pantalla asombrado y sin parpadear, después de unos segundos cerró el ordenador poniéndolo en la mesa y tumbándose en el sofá e intentar olvidar lo que había visto -me gustaría saber como se hace lo de las bolas esas de las manos-bostezando-le diré a Trunks que me enseñe … pero antes dormiré un poco-Goten se durmió

Goten estaba en un descampado fuera de la ciudad mirando al horizonte, de repente se giró viendo como Trunks aterrizaba a tierra

-para que me has llamado-dijo Trunks

-quería confirmar algo-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabellos lila que notó una gran tristeza en su rostro y los ojos rojos que Goten supo que estuvo llorando

-de que querías hablar-desviando la mirada por que notó que el otro chico no le dejaba de mirar -tengo que ir a la Universidad, al igual que tú

-eso es lo de menos para mi-dijo Goten-te veo diferente

-estoy igual-dijo Trunks-si solo querías verme para tonterías me voy

-por que te dejaste que te lo hicieran-dijo Goten y Trunks le miró con tristeza y con los ojos brillantes y esto lo notó Goten

-no se de que hablas

-se que te violaron-dijo Goten sin rodeos, Trunks sin poder evitarlo le empezaron a caer lágrimas

-no se de que hablas-dijo Trunks mientras se quitaba las lágrimas

-se que te drogaron y nosotros con droga en el cuerpo somos vulnerables … esa es una maldición por tener sangre saiyan

-no quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo-dijo Trunks girándose para empezar a volar, pero Goten le agarró del brazo para impedírselo-suéltame Goten, ya es demasiado humillante para mi-Goten le quitó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla

-te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver -susurró Goten

-yo ya lo se-susurró Trunks y Goten le soltó

-si no estuvieras con ese marica, no te fuera pasado-dijo con algo de enfado Goten

-Roy es mi novio-dijo Trunks

-que-dijo Goten agachando la cabeza y sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía

-debo irme-dijo Trunks -o llegaré tarde a la Universidad

-yo también me voy-susurró Goten para marcharse volando

Goten despertó aturdido por el sueño y poniéndose la mano en la cabeza y mirando a todos lados

-maldito Roy, debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad-dijo Goten con enfado-pero antes debo encontrarme con Jack-sonriendo con maldad-y de esta no va a salir con vida-levantándose para mirar el ordenador y sin pensarlo hizo una bola de energía destruyendo el ordenador en mil pedazos junto con la mesa, Goten cogió las llaves del apartamento y se las guardó, iba a salir por la puerta pero prefirió salir al balcón, cuando estaba fuera que le daba el aire respiró profundamente para subirse en la barandilla-hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto-susurró para tirarse por la ventana para luego empezar a volar, de repente se detuvo para pararse en el balcón del apartamento de Trunks, el chico notó algo extraño en la energía del chico de cabellos lila y sin pensarlo se metió dentro del apartamento que tenía abierto el balcón, cuando estuvo dentro pudo ver como Trunks lloraba inconsolablemente en el sofá con las manos en la cara y el ordenador abierto -que es lo que te ocurre Trunks?-preguntó con preocupación, el chico de cabellos lila se sorprendió al escuchar la voz quitándose las lágrimas e intentando parar de llorar y cerrando el ordenador para después mirar al chico de cabellos negros

-que haces aquí-intentando parecer como siempre Trunks, pero no pudo

-eso es lo de menos -dijo Goten acercándose al otro chico pero se detuvo a unos centímetros-dime lo que te pasa

-no me pasa nada-dijo Trunks levantándose-además no lo entenderías ya que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado-Goten suspiró

-si me lo explicas podría ayudarte-dijo Goten-además, te ves tan diferente de la última que te recuerdo-susurró esto último

-tú que sabes como era antes-dijo Trunks-ni siquiera sabes como eras tú antes

-Trunks debo decirte que yo …

-déjalo Goten-cortando Trunks al otro chico y volviendo a sentarse con la mirada baja-Goten tú alguna vez le diste mi correo electrónico a Jack?

-que-dijo Goten

-no se como te pregunto tal cosa-susurró Trunks-no lo puedes saber

-tú que crees-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar al chico

-que no-susurró Trunks-pero a veces me hacías pensar lo contrario por la forma que a veces actuabas en torno a mi

-por que me lo preguntas-dijo Goten -has visto a Jack

-lo vi en el hospital el mismo día que tú

-Trunks me puedes decir que te ha pasado con Jack y por que estabas llorando-dijo enfadado Goten y Trunks lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar el suelo

-antes yo era diferente-susurró Trunks-era orgulloso, terco, creía en mi mismo, me guardaba mis sentimientos para que nadie los viera, sobre todo tú-haciendo otra pausa-pero eso cambió hace algo mas de un mes -cerrando los ojos con fuerza saliéndole lágrimas para luego abrirlos y sin importarle que le vean llorar-todo eso me lo quitaron, lo que me pasó no se lo he podido contar a nadie, si mi padre se entera sería una gran decepción su único hijo dejarse hacer tal cosa por unos seres humanos normales y corrientes, a mi madre-sonriendo con nostalgia-ni si quiera tenemos una buena relación, ella se decepcionó tanto cuando le dije que era Gay, sabes ella esperaba que le diera muchos nietos y ahora no se los daré, quería un heredero e igual que mi padre, se que con tu hermano Gohan como con tus padres tengo mucha confianza pero no podía, y a ti, como te iba a decir tal cosa, nosotros no tenemos nada de confianza, y sabes una cosa te mentí en la relación que teníamos-Goten iba a decirle algo pero Trunks se adelantó-cuando despertaste en el hospital me preguntaste que relación teníamos y yo te dije que éramos los mejores amigos, si que lo éramos, pero cuando éramos niños, hace un año se rompió todo entre nosotros Goten, pero antes de eso solo nos saludábamos por compromiso, si te dije que era Gay era para que no te cayera de sorpresa, solo eso, y con la recomendación de mis padres y los tuyos que no te dijera nada por que ellos sabían que se iba a complicar todo, pero yo no creía en eso, y a si fue, lo poco que hablábamos desapareció, sobre todo cuando pasó algo entre nosotros, durante mucho tiempo pensé que yo me aproveché de ti por que estabas borracho, como siempre he conseguido lo que he querido tú no ibas a ser menos-Goten no dejó de mirarlo y Trunks hizo un suspiro-pero luego me pasó lo que me pasó, nadie sabía nada, por que yo no lo conté y de repente tú te enteras no lo entendía y lo pasé por alto … asta ahora -mirando a Goten con enfado y con lágrimas-se que no debo enfadarme contigo por que no recuerdas nada, pero tú después de decirme que no tuviste nada que ver, si lo tuviste, ya que eso lo hacías con todos, aprovechándote de tu poder y fuerza, como pudiste Goten, como pudiste hacerme eso, nunca lo fuera pensado de ti, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros-levantándose con enfado para encarar al chico que tenía delante y olvidándose que no recordaba nada por lo menos es lo que creían-sabes, para mi si fue un gran error, como me dijiste a la mañana siguiente, y ahora soy yo el que te digo que no quiero que te me acerques, ya que tú plan te salió a la perfección

-con que Jack tiene una copia de tu video-dijo Goten como si nada

-no solo de ese video, también el video en que tú y yo estamos juntos

-que-dijo Goten-pero como … si Jack ese día no estaba, entonces fueron Max y Jou … y tú piensas que me acosté contigo para que nos gravaran y después ellos lo pudieran hacer contigo y a si poder chantajearte -sonrió de medio lado-te puedo asegurar que ninguna de las dos cosas sabía nada … y sobre cuando tú y yo nos acostemos no estaba tan borracho y sobre lo que te pasó a ti esa noche ellos me enviaron el video pensando que me alegraría, pero yo no estaba con ellos, si no pregunta a mis padres-Trunks lo miró sorprendido-esa noche estuve con ellos, también estaba el perfecto de mi hermano Gohan su esposa Videl y su hija Pan … si no me crees pregúntales … sería mejor que te lo confirmaran Max y Jou pero desgraciadamente ellos dos están muertos … pero si quieres pensar que yo tuve algo que ver Trunks es tú problema no el mío … y si te quieres desahogar con alguien hazlo con tu querido novio Roy-esto último lo dijo Goten con ira y Trunks lo miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa

-has recuperado la memoria-susurró Trunks

-si-dijo Goten-la fui recuperando cuando vi los videos en mi ordenador, pero ese aparato está destruido

-y por que no me lo has dicho-gritó Trunks

-no me has dejado hablar-gritó Goten -la verdad es que en algunos aspectos sigues igual como en no dejarme hablar

-la verdad es que no se si es bueno o es malo que la hayas recuperado-dijo Trunks con su habitual voz -recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado a partir que te despertaste en el hospital

-si-dijo Goten -Trunks yo quería decirte que todo lo que se decía de mi es verdad … no entiendo por que nunca lo creíste y creo que aún lo piensas aunque me hayas dicho que lo crees … joder no se lo que viste en mi, soy la peor persona del mundo, y te puedo asegurar que cuando vi el video tuyo me di cuenta que lo que hacía estaba mal, se ve que cuando hacen daño a la persona que mas te importa te hace daño de verdad, y te puedo asegurar que me merecía a ver muerto, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar en el laboratorio pero mi cuerpo se resistió a morir-suspirando-seguro para arreglar lo que he hecho mal … yo debería estar muerto-cerrando los ojos y cayéndole unas lágrimas- ya que tengo otra oportunidad quiero arreglarlo, he hecho daño a mucha gente, solo por que no quería aceptar lo que era yo desde que era mas joven, y no se por que, por la educación que me han dado no lo se, pero toda la culpa ha sido mía, y lo peor de todo es que evitaba que fueras feliz con Roy, aunque le odie con todas mis fuerzas, hoy en día pienso en que desaparezca para que no estés con él -sintiendo la mano de Trunks en su rostro para quitarle las lágrimas

-yo nunca he estado enamorado de él-dijo Trunks-solo quería estar con él para poder olvidar -Goten puso su mano encima de la mano de Trunks y cerrando los ojos

-el momento que fui yo mismo y sentí de verdad el amor es cuando los dos estuvimos juntos y eso me dio pánico y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente dije lo que te dije por miedo-susurró Goten-siento tanto haberme burlado de ti en algunos momentos por saber que estabas enamorado de mi, pero eso era lo único que hacía que despertara cada día con un motivo, y si ya no sientes lo mismo por mi lo entiendo y es normal-abriendo los ojos y viendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks, este quitó la mano del rostro del otro chico para agarrar la mano de Goten y ponerla en su corazón

-sientes como late mi corazón Goten-dijo Trunks el otro chico solo afirmó la cabeza-esto que me has dicho lo he estado esperando desde que tenía catorce años, yo no puedo olvidarte y lo he intentado, pero no puedo, cuando tuviste el accidente pensé que me iba a morir pero luego dijeron que estabas en coma y eso fue una pequeña esperanza para volver a verte y escucharte, cuando despertaste y dijiste que no me reconocías quise morirme por segunda vez, pero el tiempo pasaba y tú querías pasar tiempo conmigo y sinceramente una parte de mi no quería que recuperaras la memoria por que tenía miedo de que te volvieras alejar de mi … cuando me enteré del accidente quería morirme Goten -empezando a llorar-fue como si me arrancaran una parte de mi ser asta que los médicos dijeron que estabas en coma, lo pasé tan mal, y pensaba que me fuera pasado a mi por que si tu no estabas para que seguir respirando, para que seguir viviendo … y cuando abriste los ojos mi mundo de oscuridad volvió a ver luz

-fue gracias a que me besaste-susurró Goten con una sonrisa y Trunks sonrió

-y por que no lo hacías cuando lo ha hacía los otros días

-seguro por que no ponías nada de pasión-dijo Goten mirando hacia otro lado sonriendo

-eres un idiota -dijo Trunks golpeándolo en el brazo

-la cuestión es que aparezca el Trunks que yo conozco de niño-dijo Goten-ese es el que me gusta, el que me protegía y sobre todo el que me hacía llorar

-Goten-dijo Trunks-tú me quieres- el chico de pelo negro lo miró a los ojos con intensidad

-no-dijo Goten sin pensarlo, Trunks al escuchar eso agachó la cabeza con tristeza-yo te amo Trunks -y el chico volvió a mirar al otro chico con los ojos brillantes -y tú

-si ya lo sabes

-pero me gusta escucharlo-dijo con pucheros Goten

-si, yo te amo Goten-dijo Trunks besando los labios del chico de pelo negro con pasión y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron

-por lo menos sigues igual de lanzado-dijo Goten sacándole la lengua -por que Trunks Brief nunca fue nada tímido

-que romántico eres Goten-dijo con sarcasmo Trunks

-hay mucho tiempo en nuestras vidas para demostrarte lo romántico que soy -dijo Goten-una cosa, tengo hambre, por que no comemos algo

-siempre pensando en comer-dijo Trunks con seriedad-aunque la verdad es que tengo hambre -y los dos chicos fueron a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para llenar sus estómagos

Continuará …………………

**MILK GOKU forever **


	6. Chapter 6

Era de noche y Goten estaba en un callejón de la ciudad apoyado en la pared asta que sintió la presencia de alguien que conocía, se puso derecho y caminó unos pasos asta llegar a unos metros del hombre que estaba allí

-hola-dijo Goten con una media sonrisa-Vegeta … se puede saber que haces en un lugar como este?

-por lo que veo ya has recuperado la memoria-dijo Vegeta con seriedad y Goten no dijo nada-solo he venido para que no hagas nada de lo que tú sueles hacer

-no iba hacer nada malo-dijo Goten-mañana iba hacerte una visita por que quiero que me hagas un favor

-ni lo sueñes-dijo Vegeta-yo no hago favores a nadie

-estoy seguro que este te encantaría hacerlo -dijo Goten y Vegeta no contestó y no dejó de mirarlo con seriedad-ya que mi querido padre o hermano no pueden y estoy seguro que tú si podrás -el príncipe continuó callado-lo único que quiero es que acabes tú con lo que empezasteis

-no se a lo que te refieres-dijo Vegeta

-a lo que queríais hacer en el laboratorio -dijo Goten con una sonrisa triste-se que hecho cosas que no están bien y debo pagar por ello … lo harás Vegeta?-el príncipe lo miró durante unos segundos

-no-dijo Vegeta-solo he venido a verificar que te ha vuelto la memoria, y por lo que puedo ver es a si, ahora no pienso dejar que vuelvas a las andadas de antes

-por eso de digo que termines por lo que empezasteis … aunque seguro que no podrás hacerlo ha sangre fría … por eso iba a ir mañana hacerte una visita para contarte unas cuantas cosas que seguro que te enfadará

-no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión-dijo Vegeta-y si tanto crees que me va enfadar por que no me lo dices ahora?

-por el simple motivo que tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien-dijo Goten-a si le haré pagar por lo que le ha hecho a Trunks

-que quieres decir-dijo Vegeta enfadado y Goten sonrió por el cambio de actitud que a tenido el príncipe

-te lo diré todo mañana-dijo Goten-ahora me gustaría que me dejaras solo o si no esa persona no aparecerá -Vegeta le miró durante un momento y después sin decir nada se fue volando del lugar, Goten al ver que Vegeta se había ido suspiró con pesar y tristeza y miró al suelo, al cabo de unos segundos escuchó un ruido y miró en la dirección de este, allí encontró a un chico que él conocía y que se trataba de Jack, Goten lo miró con seriedad y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Goten -dijo Jack en forma amistosa-has recuperado tus recuerdos

-si-dijo Goten sin dejar de sonreír-y lo recuerdo todo

-pues que bien-dijo Jack-ya que te estabas haciendo muy amiguito de ese marica … ya sabes el futuro presidente de la Corporación Capsula

-sinceramente, eso es lo peor de todo-dijo Goten y Jack sonrió-cambiemos de tema, en parte … tu sabías que Max y Jou se divirtieron con Trunks Brief

-claro que si-dijo Jack-viste el video … yo me quedé una copia …

-para que quieres una copia

-la familia de Brief es una de las familias mas ricas de todo el mundo

-estas diciendo que quieres chantajear -dijo Goten -a mi nunca se me fuera ocurrido tal cosa

-seguramente por que tu familia conoce a la suya … y tu cuando eras niño eras muy amigo del niño rico

-debe de ser por eso-susurró Goten

-le he enviado el video a Trunks por su correo electrónico -dijo Jack sonriendo-le daré unos días y contactaré con él

-no sabía que tenías su dirección-dijo Goten con seriedad-ni siquiera la tengo yo -Jack se acercó a Goten muy cerca de su rostro

-los celos pueden ser muy malos … la persona celosa puede hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar a su amor … no se si me entiendes-separándose de Goten, Jack

-estás hablando de Roy

-bingo-dijo Jack con una sonrisa-acertaste

-sabía que ese chico algo tramaba-susurró Goten

-sabes muy poco de ese chico-dijo Jack-pero te lo voy a contar … yo a Roy lo conozco desde hace muchos años, al igual que tú a Trunks Brief, Roy cuando tenía once o doce años se fijo en alguien, le gustaba tanto esta persona que se hizo amigo de esta persona, para luego hacerse novio de él, pero te puedo asegurar que Roy no le gusta ni está enamorado de Trunks Brief, está con él para estar cerca de alguien, y si eso implica traicionar se traiciona-Goten escuchaba atentamente-y también eso significa que sigue siendo mi amigo … también te puedo asegurar que lo que le hicimos él lo disfrutó … solo tenía que aparentar … Roy está acostumbrado ha estar con muchos a la vez … y por lo que yo se Trunks Brief no le da nada

-entonces, si tu consigues algo, Roy también consigue algo

-exacto -dijo Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro y apoyándose en la pared- estaba planeado lo de Trunks Brief, íbamos a dividirlo en cuatro partes, sin contar contigo, por que siempre has dicho que Brief es intocable, y eso a Roy le ponía muy celoso, pero bueno ahora será entre dos partes y si te quieres a puntar-Goten sonrió y se acercó con lentitud a Jack

-no gracias-dijo Goten con seriedad que a Jack le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, Goten con rapidez agarró el cuello de Jack con la mano y con fuerza, Jack intentaba liberarse-os dije mil veces que a Trunks no se le tocaba, y sabes por que, porque él es mío y de nadie mas, no te preocupes de tu amigo Roy, os vais a reunir muy pronto-y sin mas Jack dejó de moverse y Goten lanzó su cuerpo al suelo y lo miró con seriedad, al cabo de unos segundos apuntó con el dedo el cuerpo que apareció una luz, después de haber concentrado energía la lanzó al cuerpo haciendo que desaparezca, Goten sonrió y se fue del lugar-ahora ha encontrar a Roy -concentrándose para encontrar la energía, al cabo de unos segundos Goten sonrió-te encontré -dirigiéndose a un lugar de la ciudad que era un parque, que solo había Roy con otra persona que Goten no conocía, el medio saiyan paró atrás de Roy y el chico que lo acompañaba -hola Roy-los chicos se giraron para ver a Goten, Roy al verlo se sorprendió, en cambio el otro chico que estaba con Roy sonrió al ver a Goten y se acercó a él, el medio saiyan ni siquiera lo miró

-Roy, no me habías dicho que conoces aún chico tan atractivo y sexy-dijo el amigo de Roy

-si tu amigo se acerca un centímetro mas, lo mataré-dijo Goten con enfado, el amigo de Roy sonrió e iba hablar

-será mejor que vallas a casa, mañana nos veremos-dijo Roy, su amigo lo miró sin entender-hazme caso, mañana te compensaré por lo que nos vamos a perder hoy-el amigo solo le sonrió y se fue

-creías que me iba a poner celoso-dijo Goten

-que quieres decir con eso

-por lo que se, tú eres el novio de Trunks

-y eso a ti te hace enfadar-dijo Roy

-no por las razones que tu crees-dijo Goten-es por que estás tú con él-Roy se sorprendió -no te creas que estoy celoso por que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, no me gustas nada … hace un momento he estado hablando con tu amigo Jack

-mi amigo-dijo Roy-personas como él no son mis amigos

-lo que tu digas-dijo Goten-pero voy a ir al grano … Jack me lo ha explicado, tú estás detrás de lo que pasó a Trunks

-eso no es verdad-dijo Roy-vale, Jack y yo fuimos amigos de niños, pero nos distanciemos, y ahora no tenemos ninguna relación

-no me lo creo-dijo Goten-quien le ha dado a Jack la dirección de correo electrónico -Roy no supo que decir y Goten lo único que hizo fue estirar su brazo-eres un cabrón, pero tendrás la suerte de que morirás a manos del chico que amas-sonrió con malicia-te doy cinco segundos para que huyas

-Que-dijo Roy con terror y viendo como de la mano de Goten salía una luz brillante, sin pensarlo Roy empezó a correr, y Goten solo sonrió

-5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … 0 -Goten acabó de contar y lanzó la bola de energía que impactó al cuerpo de Roy, Goten cuando el humo se disperso y no vio nada sonrió, para luego sentarse en una de los bancos que había en el parque, miró al suelo con las manos en la cabeza-soy lo peor … en que me he convertido -se quitó las manos de la cabeza para mirar el cielo oscuro y observar detenidamente la luna llena, al verla sonrió y se levantó para empezar el vuelo, al cabo de unos diez minutos llegó al apartamento de Trunks, este al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta se levantó del sofá ya que se había quedado dormido viendo una película, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió ya que no esperaba ver a Goten a esas horas de la noche

-Goten, que haces aquí-dijo Trunks sorprendido

-no me vas a dejar pasar-dijo Goten

-claro, pasa-el chico de cabellos negros entró al apartamento y Trunks cerró la puerta-no te esperaba, creía que ibas hacer unos asuntos-Goten le miró y se acercó a Trunks para besarle en los labios, el chico de cabellos lila se sorprendió a lo primero pero luego le correspondió, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron-te ocurre alguna cosa, Goten-el otro chico no le contestó, solo con su mano le acarició el pelo y la mejilla con delicadeza

-te amo, Trunks-dijo Goten, Trunks se sorprendió por esta declaración, pero sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos de Goten para volver a besarlo, cuando se separaron, Goten se dirigió al oído de su compañero-quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable-le susurró seductoramente, Trunks sin pensarlo le besó en los labios y lo llevó a su habitación sin dejar de besarlo, después lo empujó hacia la cama y se puso encima de Goten, luego empezó a besarlo por el cuello haciendo que Goten gimiera de placer, con rapidez los dos se quitaron la ropa, Trunks siguió besando a Goten por el cuello, para luego dirigirse a su pecho que besaba y lamía, los dos estaban con la respiración entre cortada y diciendo el nombre de cada uno asta que los dos llegaron al clímax, se miraron y se sonrieron para darse un beso tierno para luego dormir por el resto de la noche

Continuará …………………………

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ... perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía ...

Que paséis un buen día

MILK GOKU forever


	7. Chapter 7

El día siguiente llegó con rapidez y Goten se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Trunks, se fue del apartamento hacia la casa de Bulma, a fuera estaba Vegeta como si le estuviera esperando, por unos minutos Goten y el príncipe se estuvieron mirando asta que los dos decidieron salir de la ciudad asta unas montañas donde no había nadie, Goten decidió hablar y contarle algunas cosas sobre todo lo que le había pasado a Trunks, Vegeta se enfadó y decidió hacer lo que de verdad quería Goten

-es lo mejor Vegeta-dijo Goten-a si no haré mas daño a las personas, pero sobre todo a Trunks

-como quieras-dijo Vegeta-pero luego no te arrepientas

-no lo haré-dijo Goten, Vegeta se preparó para hacer una bola de energía poderosa y Goten se relajó para que el impacto tenga el efecto que él quería

-no, papa, no lo hagas-dijo Trunks que acababa de llegar, Vegeta y Goten le miraron

-como supiste que estaba aquí-dijo Goten sorprendido

-tuve un presentimiento-dijo Trunks y miró a su padre-no pienso permitir que le hagas nada

-debes comprender-dijo Vegeta-es su decisión

-pero-dijo Trunks y miró a Goten-estás seguro que es esto lo que quieres-el chico moreno afirmó con la cabeza-te da igual que las personas que te quieren sufran

-seguro que no hay nadie que me eche de menos-susurró Goten

-no puedo creer que digas eso-dijo Trunks-no puedes dejar por un momento de pensar en ti, no te has dado cuenta que yo sería una de las personas que sufrirían por esta decisión

-pero se te pasará-dijo Goten-yo no soy una buena persona, y si vuelvo hacer daño a las personas, no te has puesto a pensar en eso

-eso no sucederá-dijo Trunks-por que yo confío en ti y yo haré cualquier cosa para que no pase

-yo no quiero hacerte daño-dijo Goten

-por que no me dejas que yo elija si quiero que me hagas daño o no-dijo Trunks-soy lo suficiente adulto para saber lo que quiero

-Trunks-dijo Goten-debes de entender

-es que no quiero entender-dijo Trunks

-chicos dejar de discutir-dijo Goku que llegó en ese momento con su transmisión instantánea y todos le miraron-ayer estuvimos hablando Bulma, Gohan y yo y decidimos pedirle un deseo al dragón mágico

-que tipo de deseo-dijo Vegeta

-que Goten tenga el carácter de cuando tenía siete años pero con los conocimientos de una persona de su edad-dijo Goku serio-Gohan pidió el deseantes de que amaneciera

-y crees que funcionará-dijo Vegeta

-antes le hemos consultado a Debde y Picolo y ellos han dicho que si -dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-por lo menos eso es mejor que morir a manos de Vegeta-dijo Goten sonriendo inocentemente

-creo que el deseo a funcionado-dijo Vegeta

-como lo sabes-dijo Goku, Vegeta miró a su rival y amigo y se fue volando-Vegeta no te vallas antes de decirme-Goku fue detrás del príncipe

-creo que esos dos siempre actuarán como niños pequeños-dijo Trunks

-son divertidos-dijo Goten y Trunks miró al otro chico con una sonrisa

-estoy seguro que a funcionado el deseo -dijo Trunks

-como lo sabes-dijo Goten y el chico de cabellos lila le abrazó para besarle en los labios

-solo lo se-dijo Trunks-vamos, que tengo hambre y seguro que tú también tienes hambre-Goten se puso feliz y los dos se fueron a la Corporación Capsula para comer todos juntos en familia.

Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't cha take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't cha love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
All these days i feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
Watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

So and it's just that i can't see  
The kind of stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy

**FIN **

_Esta historia se acabó … gracias por leerla y perdón si había alguna falta de ortografía … la letra de la canción de una cantante que se llama Leona Lewis y la canción es Happy y es hermosa … me despido y asta otra historia _

**MILK GOKU forever **


End file.
